


Hold It Against Me

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Excessive use of the F word, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Hate Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Qrow has a soft tummy because I said so :), Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spanking, Teasing, Trans Qrow Branwen, Transgender Gay Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: 18+ OnlyAU where Qrow and Clover don't hit it off and kind of hate each other; turns out it's sexual tension (The explicit scenes are with Fair Game ONLY)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing a Fair Game story where they're not in an established relationship? *shocked gasp*
> 
> I may write more works in this AU, I have more I wanted to put in but its already *checks word count* over 2000 words? What the heck? Didn't I used to write Fair Game works that were less than 200 words? :thinking:

“Can you keep up? We still have a good portion of the patrol to get through tonight.” Clover huffed, turning back to his partner for the night, hands resting on his hips resentfully.

“Calm down, boy scout.” The last few words were difficult to hear through the yawn that Qrow emitted. “It’s been pretty quiet and we’ll get through the whole thing. I’m just taking my time being _thorough_.”

“ _Thorough_.” The brunette scoffed. “Lazy is what I’d call it.”

“What’s up your ass?” The other man crooned. “Or rather what _isn’t_ up your ass going by the way you’re acting.”

“Shut up.” The brunette turned around with an annoyed huff and the shapeshifter couldn’t help noticing how thin the sleeveless white shirt was; it displayed how prominent the back muscles present were.

“Awww, did I touch a nerve?” When the taller man didn’t reply, the shorter burst out in laughter.

“You know what?” The brunette whipped his head around, exasperation painted on his face. “Suck my dick. Let’s just fini--”

“Okay.” The other man shoved him against the wall to their left and lowered his hand to the taller man’s crotch, eagerly circling the large bulge. Evidently, his pants were just as thin as his shirt. The brunette let out a mewl of surprise, but gave no signs of protest. On the contrary, he embraced the action, tangling his hands in the dark strands of the other’s hair.

“ _Fuck_.” Clover groaned into the sharp kiss against his crotch. The shapeshifter tugged insistently at the waistline of the brunette’s pants and Clover obliged by unbuckling his belt so that Qrow could tug the article of clothing down, taking the boxers he wore with them.

“Thought you might be overcompensating with that attitude.” Qrow purred. “Glad to see I'm wrong “ Without any further prompting, the shapeshifter went down on Clover’s cock, starting with the large tip working his way further down; covering what couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand.

The brunette’s legs shook as he leaned fully against the wall for support. Given that it was the dead of night and they'd been patrolling in a neglected area, Clover had little concern about being seen by anyone. Still, he instinctively bit his fist to muffle the moans that were threatening to overflow and spill out.

Qrow pulled off the taller man’s cock, the resounding wet _pop_ making the brunette’s dick twitch eagerly. “Even now, you’re still trying to hold back, soldier boy.” He paused to lick his pointer and middle fingers, slicking them up with his own saliva. “Guess I’ll have to work a little harder to get you to let go, hm?” Clover merely whimpered in response, making Qrow’s smirk widen. The shorter of the two split his focus between stroking the shaft steadily with his left hand and using his right to circle Clover’s entrance with a gentle prod. 

Clover’s grip tightened. “ _Brothers_.”

“That good, huh?” Smug was a good look on him. _Really_ good.

“Don’t get too cocky.” The ace operative rasped. 

“Sorry, _sir_.” The shapeshifter cooed, pushing a second finger into Clover. “I’ll get right on that, sir.”

“Fucking-” Clover grabbed Qrow by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him to his feet before pinning him against the wall, essentially flipping their positions. “-tease.”

“You should probably fuck it out of me then.” Clover worked rapidly at the other’s zipper while he lowered his head to land a bruising kiss on Qrow’s collarbone.

“Lube?” Clover asked after pulling away the moist red patch flaring on the normally pale skin, courtesy of his teeth.

Qrow’s shoulders shook with laughter and Clover pulled back slightly, confused. “That won’t be a problem.” The shapeshifter guided Clover’s hand past the fly of his pants and onto his boxers.

“ _Oh_.” 

Qrow tilted his head. “Is that a problem?” There was a sharp undertone.

“Not at all.” Clover ran his thumb over the patch of wetness. “It’s better, if anything; this way we don’t have to waste time with prep.”

“That’s the spirit.” Qrow yanked both his pants and boxers down. “Now hurry up before we both catch frostbite. Aura can only keep us warm for so long.” Clover responded by taking hold of the smaller man’s waist and lifting him off the ground in one motion, relishing Qrow’s surprised chirp.

“You good? You need a break?” Clover couldn’t resist the opportunity to slip some teasing in.

“ _Clover_.” The smaller of the two growled.

“Fine.” Clover shifted to balance the other man with one hand as he used his other to guide his cock into the front hole.

“If you don’t hurry up and put it in, I swear--” The snarl, easily interrupted by a sharp thrust upwards, softened into a blissed-out moan. Clover tried to stifle his own gasp--he had underestimated how amazingly tight and wet the other man would feel wrapped around him--but ultimately failed so that his own exclamation of surprise joined Qrow’s.

“ _Qrow_.” The brunette hissed as he bottomed out.

“Too much for you, Lucky Charm?” The other responded in a teasing whisper. He smugly grinded his hips against Clover’s.

“Fuck you.”

“Didn't know you could swear, soldier boy.” Qrow said in mock surprise. “I-- _oh.”_ Clover had adjusted his position so Qrow, still impaled on the taller man's cock, had his front facing the wall. “What, you trying to take charge now?” He tried to hide his arousal from the unexpected change, but it rang loudly in his voice.

“I am the one with my cock inside you, _birdy.”_ Clover took on the same flirty tone Qrow had used just a moment ago. Qrow was glad to face the wall in an effort to hide the blush that he could feel flaring up.

“Doesn't mean you're in control.” He managed to say, jerking his hips in a sharp thrust. 

When the ace operative choked out a “ _Shit_ ,” Qrow preened proudly, turning his head so that Clover could hear:

“Run that by me again, boy scout; I didn't quite catch that.” Came the sadistic purr. Clover gave a low rumble, pinning the shapeshifter in place by a hand on his upper back followed up with one on his hip.

“Don't test me.”

“Aw,” The smaller man cooed. “Are you trying to power top like a good boy?” 

“ _Fuck you_.” He emphasized each word with a particularly strong thrust. Qrow whimpered in lieu of an answer, hiding his face against the hard concrete of the wall. “Did I hit a soft spot?” Qrow could hear the smirk present in Clover's voice, gritting his teeth in an effort to stifle his pleasured moans.

“I hate you.” A strong grip enclosed his wrists. _What the--_

“You wanna say that again?” Clover tightened his hand firmly around his partner's slim wrists. 

“You asshole.” Qrow sniped, shifting slightly so that his left shoulder bore the brunt of the rough surface of the wall; it eased the weight off his front greatly.

“So you want me to stop?” Clover's snark was nearly unbearable, making Qrow suppress a hiss.

“ _No_ .” The reply was instantaneous. “I _want_ you to get on with it and fuck me.”

“Hmm,” Clover gyrated his hips at a painfully languid pace. “I don't know, I think you need to learn some respect and ask nicely.”

“That _was_ asking nicely.” Qrow protested in mock innocence.

“Mm-mm, birdy.” Clover pressed a tantalizingly light kiss against the shell of his ear. “You know what I'm looking for.” It was in a tone one could almost call ‘sing-songy.’ Qrow scoffed but otherwise remained silent. “Have it your way.” Clover set a painfully apathetic pace, keeping his hands where they were.

“Fuck you.” 

“In a minute.” Clover said in a gentle murmur. “I’m too busy enjoying the view.” He gave a slow roll of his hips. “Hang on, I have an idea; give me your scroll.”

“It’s in my front pocket.” Qrow replied, not making a move to grab it. Clover snorted.

“I see I have my work cut out with you.” He took the hand that had been gripping the other man’s wrists and instead used it to pluck Qrow’s scroll. Clover set it to record, focusing in on just the right angle. He allowed his hand gripping the other man’s waist to trail lower, spreading him open further for a better look. “Wait ‘til you see this.” Clover breathed, savoring the scene of Qrow’s wet front hole wrapped around his dick. The brunette let it loop for a few seconds before handing it back to the other man. 

Qrow let out a soft chirp at the video, pupils dilating in obvious interest as he watched. Clover had enjoyed seeing the video but witnessing the shapeshifter’s reaction was a gift of its own; the black pupils drowned the deep red of his irises and his teeth crept forward to dig sharply into his lower lip, a dark blush tying it all together. Clover leaned into the smaller man’s neck, leaving love bites on Qrow’s pale skin before laying one last kiss on the nape of his neck.

“So pretty.” He hummed against the other man’s skin.

“Mmn shut up.” Qrow growled.

“Aww, getting shy?” The brunette teased with another peck on the other’s spine.

“No,” Qrow scoffed. “You just happen to be good with a camera, boy scout. Don’t go getting a full head.”

“Not hard when the subject is so attractive.” Clover responded with a smirk, enjoying how flustered the other was getting, however much he tried to hide it.

“Can you shut up and get on with fucking me, lover boy?” The dark-haired man hissed impatiently.

Clover chuckled and pressed a tantalizingly light kiss on the other man’s shoulder, deliberately slowing his pace down to an idle grind. “No.”

Qrow let out a noise akin to a feral snarl.

“You know what you have to say, sweetheart.” The taller of the two insisted with a firm squeeze.

Qrow gritted his teeth but Clover remained adamant.

“Fine,” The shapeshifter huffed before continuing in a much lower tone. “ _Please_.”

“Didn’t quite hear you.”

“Clover Ebi,”

“Did you just full name me?”

“If you don’t speed up, I’m going to ride the absolute _fuck_ out of you and right when you’re about to cum, I’m going to get off and--”

“Bad birdy.” That was the only warning Clover gave before bringing a stern smack across Qrow’s ass. Qrow’s demeanour switched instantly as if the bratiness was draining out of him.

“Again.” Qrow breathed and when Clover made no move to repeat it, he faintly added: “Please.”

Clover pressed a slow kiss against the shell of the lithe man’s ear. “Only because you begged.”

Qrow opened his mouth, presumably for a stinging retort, but another harsh slap suppressed any more back talk.

“Mm, _more_.” The smaller man pushed against the wall harder, earning leverage that allowed himself to grind excitedly on Clover’s cock.

“I think you’re liking your ‘punishment’ a bit too much.” The brunette teased, but obliged nevertheless with another fond smack before angling his hips in a way so that he brushed inside of the other man just right.

“ _Clover_!” Qrow’s nails scraped against the rigid concrete of the wall that he was still pressed against. “I’m gonna--” He broke off with a deep moan with his front hole clenching down even tighter around Clover’s length.

Clover buried a hand in the dark strands of Qrow’s hair before tightening his grip and hissing in pleasure. The taller of the two could feel his own climax mounting and being buried inside the other man intensified the feeling until he erupted. As Qrow began to go limp, exhausted, Clover gently lowered them both to the ground. He made sure to sit extremely carefully to keep certain bits from touching the cold, Qrow resting on his lap still.

“I--” Clover started but was cut as a chunk of rubble--roughly around the size of a fist--came whizzing by them, having fallen from above. “Uh, what was that from?”

“That’d be me.” Qrow’s voice was raspy and sore, but he still managed to sound sheepish as he glanced self-consciously at the piece of concrete lying on the ground. “I, uh, when I finish, my semblance gets a bit out of control. Usually it's just something minor like a glass breaking, but it depends on the...intensity.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Clover beamed smugly.

“Yeah, yeah,” The other grumbled. “Hey, help me with my boxers, would you? I don’t want to freeze my dick off and my legs are still shaking.”

A few minutes later, they were both back on patrol, walking in contented silence. If Clover wore an especially pleased grin of if Qrow bore a slight limp when he walked, then no one else had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of mirrors cracking when Qrow finishes...I don't know it just seems fun
> 
> Any kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a taste of each other, both decide they can't just leave it as a one-time encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this ready in my head/drafts for some time now tbh; I just can't believe how many words this came out to be! @_@

“We should probably keep what happened under wraps.” It took until the end of their patrol--nearly five in the morning--for Clover to say something. Both of them had returned to the main building and were standing in the courtyard, near the doors. The sky was still dark but specks of creamy dawn light were beginning to creep in.

_ Ah, time for the morning after talk _ . _ I know it all too well _ . Qrow reflected grimly.

“So, just sweep it under the rug, go our separate ways and never talk about it ever again?” Qrow tried his best to not let the sharpness he felt bleed into his tone.  _ Sounds like the Atlesian way.  _ He knew it was unreasonable to expect differently, but something about Clover had felt different. It was a bit irrational, like most feelings.

“I didn’t say that.” Clover cocked his head, running his eyes over the other man appreciatively. “I just meant we’d have to keep this on the down low. Starting--” He stepped closer and adjusted the collar of Qrow’s shirt. “--with covering those hickies.”

“How bad is it?” Qrow twisted his neck in an attempt to see.

“You might want to find some concealer or cover-up.” Clover advised. “Or opt for turtlenecks.”

“Ugh, never.” Qrow covered his neck protectively.

“Scarf?” Clover suggested with a snort of laughter.

“Maybe.”

“I’d loan you my bandana, but then what would I wear on my arm?”

“Me?”

“Cute.” Clover’s eyes gleamed hungrily.

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Qrow stepped closer so that he could reach out a hand, trailing his fingers over the other man’s arm. “Wanna take this inside?”

“Yes, but we  _ both _ have to be at a briefing in half an hour.”

“Ugh,” Qrow groaned. “I nearly forgot. I do my best work in time crunches, though.  _ Lucky you _ .” He added in a lilting tone.

“I’m not disputing that.” Qrow noticed how Clover shifted, as if trying to conceal the hardness that Qrow could feel pressed against him. “I just wanna take you apart...slowly.” The brunette leaned in closer to breathe the words.

“Are you  _ trying _ to kill me?” The shorter of the two joked, his voice wavering with lust as he tried to keep his composure.

“Just remember, it’s supposed to be a short briefing.” Clover winked. “Just a few higher-ups, so play nice.”

“No promises.” Qrow gently ground their crotches together. Clover inhaled sharply; Qrow could feel the brunette twitching even through the layers that separated them.

“How about if you’re good for the meeting, then you get a reward?” The ace operative chuckled slyly, pulling back.

“What if I’m bad?” Qrow called after him softly.

Clover turned and cocked an eyebrow. The brunette’s reply was clear in the way his eyes darkened and his mouth curled upwards into a smirk. Basically: fuck around and find out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ A cold shower _ . Clover told himself as he opened the door to his bathroom. Preferably, a long hot shower. Ideally, with Qro- _ -No, brain, don’t go there! We don’t have time _ . Clover scolded himself.

He turned the water to the shower on and stripped before stepping into it. The brunette washed off what had happened earlier while simultaneously trying not to think about it.  _ Difficult with my dick staring at me _ . He thought. It felt impossible to clean up without thinking of the way the other man’s body had felt against him. The way that he’d been able to pin both of Qrow’s slender wrists with one hand, how beautifully warm the other man’s mouth had felt around his-- _ This train of thought is definitely not helping _ . Clover realized.

The brunette shook his head and shut off the water, lamenting over the fact that he had only a few minutes to get dressed--how had the shower taken so long?--before getting ready to leave for the meeting. Sighing, Clover pulled a clean uniform on before leaving. He hoped it really  _ would  _ be short as he’d told Qrow earlier. After all, it was just a few people attending: himself, Qrow, Winter, Elm, and the general. Clover rubbed his four-leaf charm for good measure.

Fortunately, he arrived right on time--a bit closer of a call than he’d like--but on time nonetheless. He settled on a seat near the back when the door creaked open once more. Qrow stepped into the room, looking vaguely bored already although Clover barely noticed given the outfit the other man had changed into.

A black sweater hung off his shoulders, betraying thin black straps--most likely belonging to a tank top if Clover had to guess. The sweater continued on until a short, red, plaid skirt cut it off. It was short enough to reveal the thin white stripes accentuating black thigh highs.

“Nice of you to join us, Huntsman Branwen.” Winter said wryly. No one besides Clover seemed shocked by his outfit of choice making the brunette wonder how often he'd worn it before.

“I thought so.” Qrow deadpanned as he slid into the empty seat next to Clover. “You might want to pick your jaw off the floor, Shamrock” He said under his breath smugly. 

Embarrassed, Clover snapped his mouth shut, trying fruitlessly to concentrate on the presentation. This was made even more difficult when Qrow moved to hook their ankles together. The black-- _ what was the term? Ankle boot-wedges? Lace ups?-- _ shoes definitely were  _ not _ making the state of Clover’s crotch any easier to hide. He thanked his lucky stars he didn't have to stand up and give a presentation himself at this meeting. 

“Ace Operative Ebi?” The brunette started, broken out of his trance.

“I apologize, could you repeat the question?” He stammered awkwardly, feeling his face burn. Qrow chose this moment to subtlety dip a hand beneath the table--out of view--to circle a hand over Clover's knee, right next to his hardened length.

_ Lucky or unlucky? _ There was an undeniable thrill to being touched during a meeting although Clover wasn't sure how well he would be able to speak coherently.

“I was asking your thoughts if we needed extra patrols on the outer border that you surveyed last night.” Bless Winter Schnee's patience.

“No more than usual.” Clover shifted as he felt every set of eyes in the room upon him. He was addressing Winter, but the ace operative could easily picture the mock innocent doe-eyed stare that Qrow must be giving him. “Huntsman Branwen and I had no issues and saw no signs of Grimm activity.” He hoped he didn't sound out of breath.

“Excellent.” The specialist made a note on her clipboard before moving on. Clover struggled to control the sigh of relief threatening to escape as the attention of the room switched back to Winter. With slightly shaking hands, he took a sip of water from the glasses provided on the table.

_ Definitely lucky. _

“That concludes the meeting.” After what felt like an hour of the sweetest torture Clover had ever endured, the specialist  _ finally _ ended the meeting. The brunette purposely dawdled behind as everyone--save Qrow and himself--began to leave the conference room; no one there particularly enjoyed small talk, especially before the sun was fully risen.

“Well, I thought that was a productive meeting.” Qrow remarked as if his hand wasn't resting mere centimeters away from the tip of Clover’s cock.

“ _ Stairwell. _ ” Clover growled. “ _ Now _ .” 

Qrow hummed coyly. “I don't know, it's so cold in there.”

“I can think of a few ways to stay warm.” Clover ran his hand over the cuff of the smaller man's thigh high before slipping in two fingers. “Besides, shouldn't these keep you warm?” 

“True.” Qrow glanced up through his eyelashes. “That  _ is _ why I wore them.”

“Really? That's the  _ only _ reason?” Clover cocked an eyebrow skeptically. Qrow's only response was a honey-sweet smile. Clover stood up, taking the huntsman with him.

If his head was clearer then he might've checked outside to make sure the coast was clear, but right now ‘damn the consequences’ was the more accurate state of his disposition. Clover kept their hands entwined as Qrow took the lead and tugged them outside the room and down the hall into the east stairwell. They were on the highest floor, guaranteeing--in tandem with the early hour--no unwelcome visitors.

“Ugh, it's actually cold.” Qrow huddled in on himself, evidently thankful for his sweater. “Atlas doesn't believe in heaters.”

“Not in the stairs.” Clover joked, pulling at their still joined hands to bring the other man in closer. “Come here and I'll warm you up, birdy.” 

“Sir, yes sir.” Qrow breathed as Clover moved in on his collarbone, hand grasping the left side and his mouth laying claim to the other side. “Was it obvious I used concealer to cover up your earlier handiwork?” The dark-haired man asked breathlessly as Clover moved his free hand to Qrow’s thigh.

“Not sure,” Clover answered, drawing back from the new mark he'd made. “I wasn't looking at your neck.”

“Oh?” Qrow slid one hand to tangle in the chestnut strands of the other’s hair. “I can't imagine whatever else you'd be looking at,  _ Ace Operative Ebi.” _

“For someone who hates the military, you've got quite--” Clover paused to press a sharp kiss on Qrow’s now exposed shoulder. “--The authority kink, hm?”

“Only for mouthy brunettes.” Qrow retorted smoothly. His sweet smile from earlier reared its teeth.

“Like _ I’m _ the mouthy one here.” Clover murmured, circling the hand on Qrow’s thigh higher. “Hm, no underwear?”

“Easy access.”

“I’m not complaining.” Clover pressed the other man against the wall, reminiscent of their earlier encounter, until Qrow halted him with a hand on his chest.

“Not so fast, I wanna get on top this time.” Qrow moved his hands to the taller man’s shoulders, guiding him down onto the floor in a sitting position. “Get these off.” He tugged at Clover’s pants. “Unless you want me to ruin  _ another _ pair.”

Clover hastily grabbed at his pants, bringing them down with his boxers. He stiffened slightly at the rush of cold air--Qrow might’ve had a point about the lack of heaters--but recovered as the other man knelt down, hovering over his cock. Clover pulled the top of the skirt out of the way slightly so it would make the process easier. Qrow hummed appreciatively as he guided the brunette’s thick length inside his front hole, going slow at first before sitting down and filling himself with the rest in one motion.

“Fuck!” Clover exclaimed feeling the still-tight heat envelop him just as Qrow gasped:

“Brothers!”

“How are you still so tight?” Clover brought his hands up to grasp Qrow’s hips.

“Trade secret?” Qrow quipped breathlessly as he began to lift himself up before bringing himself back down on Clover’s dick, making the other man whimper blissfully. The brunette reached a hand under the red patterned skirt as Qrow’s tempo increased rapidly. The velvety inside of the other man wrapped around him, the soft rustling of the skirt followed up by the friction of the tall, cotton socks was all too much in the best way possible.

“Qrow, I’m gonna--” That was the only warning Clover was able to choke out before he climaxed, finishing inside the other man. Qrow settled into a steady grind through it, purring into the brunette’s ear as the taller of the two finished. 

_ Did I really finish  _ already? Clover felt his face turn as scarlet as the bandana he wore on his arm.

“Sorry,” He muttered, unable to meet the other man’s eyes.

“Don’t be.” Qrow swept a few stray locks of his hair back into place. “I’m taking it as a compliment.” He flashed a confident look at the other man, still resting on his cock.

“Here, let me eat you out at least.”

“If you insist.” Qrow lifted himself off, wincing as he began dripping after Clover had slid out. “On second thought, maybe going commando wasn’t the best idea.”

“Don’t worry, there won’t be anything left when I’m finished.” Clover promised, taking ahold of the smaller man’s thighs and guiding them towards his face. “Come on, birdy, I’m hungry.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to deprive you of your breakfast.” Qrow drawled, biting his lip; his blush betraying his excitement.

Qrow rearranged himself over Clover’s face, hiking his skirt up just enough for it to stay out of the other man’s eyes. He let out a startled chirp as he felt the brunette’s tongue sweep over his clitoris before relaxing into it. The dark-haired man closed his eyes to take in the full sensation of the tongue brushing over his front before dipping lower to indulge itself in his front hole.

“Clo, I’m still dripping.” The shorter of the two pointed out weakly, eyes opened albeit half-lidded.

“Mm,” The brunette hummed, snapping his seafoam eyes up to meet the other’s lust-filled gaze. The newly rising sun illuminated light blue flecks present in the teal eyes and Qrow felt his face darken further as he was struck by just how incredibly handsome Clover was. 

_ Not to mention talented _ . Another sharp moan escaped Qrow as he felt the other’s fingers join in with his tongue.

“I won’t risk crushing your neck if I start grinding on you, right?” As Qrow said the words, he felt Clover grin into him. The brunette’s shoulders shook from suppressing a chuckle and he squeezed the other man’s hips in eager approval. “Good.” Qrow started rutting as soon as the word left his mouth. “Mnm, keep this up and I won’t be far behind you, Lucky Charm.”

Clover managed to stifle a moan by turning it into a vibrating purr instead, hands snaking around to grip Qrow’s ass firmly, nails digging in slightly.

“That’s it,  _ fuck _ .” Qrow took hold of Clover’s hair as he felt himself begin to climax. Clover kept up the vibrations with his tongue until Qrow went completely limp. He lifted himself off Clover’s face, scooting backwards so the brunette could sit halfway up, thighs shaking. 

“Still conscious?” Clover said with a satisfied grin, steadying the other. Clover’s russet-brown hair was tousled and his face was streaked with sweat--they’d both stayed extremely warm as the brunette had predicted--and it all endeared him even further to Qrow as he pulled the ace operative in for a kiss. Clover relaxed into it, running his hands through Qrow’s own messy hair. 

“Maybe we should’ve gotten some sleep before doing that a second time.” He croaked out after they parted. 

“Or we can get some sleep before doing it a third time.” Clover’s tongue darted out briefly to wet his lower lip, perhaps savoring the taste as much as Qrow had.

“Agreed.”

“You good to walk?” Clover asked as he began to yank his boxers back on.

“Yeah,” Qrow answered, although he leaned on the railing. “Here, while you’re doing that, give me your Scroll ID so we can private message each other.” Clover handed over his scroll so Qrow could add his ID as a contact while the brunette worked on making himself decent.

“And now, to take a twelve-hour nap.” Clover declared with a stretch.

“I changed my mind.” Qrow remarked with a yawn as they began to head back from the stairway so they could each go back to their respective rooms. “I think I might pass out on the way there.”

It was only when they were apart, each in their separate beds with sleep preparing to overtake them when each man realized that was the first time they’d kiss each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover: I wanna take you apart slowly  
> Also Clover: /immediately nuts/
> 
> I had a bit of a challenge describing the shoes tbh...basically they're black lace-up ankle boots that are wedges. Similar challenge I had was finding the right word for the top of a sock; I was torn between lining and cuff. 
> 
> I always knew I'd wanted their second hookup in this AU to go this way (Yes, the part with Clover finishing early was a key point because people don't always finish at the same time and he clearly found Qrow in a skirt waaaaay too appealing to hold out any longer) and that their first kiss would be in that manner, I do have some future installments planned and I'll update the fic once I have them ready.
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover is nothing if not a gentleman and any gentleman walks his makeout partner to his next destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two uploads in one day whaaaaat?
> 
> this one is an extremely short chapter but not to worry, I've already written the next chapter (which is longer and has more characters in it) and I'm working on the chapter after that one already as well :)

After the initial kiss, it was easy to fall into a pattern of exchanging them. The thought registered vaguely in the back of Qrow's mind when he'd pulled Clover into a concealed spot in a rarely visited hallway. It did click sometime later, but the realization wasn't at the forefront of Qrow's mind as he and Clover made out like a couple of eager, overcompensating virgins.

Footsteps sounded somewhere, echoing loudly and both men sprang apart instantly. When the steps branched off to a neighboring hallway and disappeared all together, Qrow breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed Clover's shoulders relaxing out of a similar tension.

“As much as I like a good public display of affection, maybe we should go somewhere more private.” Clover suggested, his voice husky with arousal.

Qrow took a moment before answering to concentrate on righting his clothing, acutely aware of how rumpled his shirt was. The shapeshifter sent a silent thanks to the powers that may be that he'd opted for his usual dark pants. He was, however, self-conscious that the wetness pooling from the earlier contact might break through and further darken his pants noticeably.

“I can't.” The shapeshifter answered after he'd finished making himself presentable. “I've got patrol with Jaune, Yang and Marrow.”

“In that case, I should probably give you a heads-up.” Clover was adjusting his own shirt collar, trying in vain to hide how flushed he was.

“Oh?”

“Just a couple things.” Clover said. “Here, I'll walk you to the transport while I talk. First off, do  _ not _ let Marrow have more than two cups of coffee on the trip. He'll be up for the next thirty-six hours, no matter what he says. He’ll also try to practice using his ‘stay’ semblance on inanimate objects, which doesn’t really work. At least, not that I've seen. He usually only tries it on small stuff but if he finds something huge and dangerous like a car or something, please  _ please _ stop him.”

“Sounds like he's going to fit right in with my kids.” Qrow mused, a smirk resting on his face.

“All nine of them?” Clover teased.

“Nine?” Qrow asked, raising his eyebrows. “I can’t keep track too well, but I thought I was at eight.”

“I was counting Penny.” Clover replied smoothly with an easy smile on his face. “She’s happier than I’ve ever seen before, being so close to Ruby. I just started counting her with yours.”

“That’s fair.” Qrow reflected on how happy the two were once they were reunited. Back when he’d visited his nieces at Beacon, Ruby had told him all about how excited she'd been to meet Penny and he’d seen firsthand how devastated she’d been at what had happened to her during the tournament. “If she wants an uncle, I’m always here for the taking.”

“Hm.” Clover observed as the launch pad came into view. “Well, best of luck on the patrol.” In a softer voice he added, “If you want to warm up afterwards, you know where to find me.”

“Yes, I guess I do.” Qrow sent a knowing wink Clover’s way. “I can walk the rest of the way,  _ Specialist Ebi _ .”

  
“Talk to you later,  _ Huntsman Branwen _ .” Clover matched the note of cockiness with a gentle raise of one eyebrow. Qrow bit back a smile as he made his way towards the group, excitement tingling in every bone of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and upload the next chapter sometime soon since this one was so short
> 
> as always, any kudos and/or comments are very much appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow does a patrol with some kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the background bumbleby and guard dogs (or whatever their ship name is) begins! Hey, we needed a chapter that wasn't all smut now that I've added a slow burn tag (well enemies/rivals with sexual tension with benefits to lovers but slow burn is shorter to write)

“Call me crazy, but was that Clover that walked you over here?” Thank whatever forces at work that Qrow had a good amount of experience making sure his facial expression was neutral. When Yang asked her question, he made sure his demeanor remained the same.

“Yeah, he ran into me and gave me some tips for dealing with the cold.” He said nonchalantly. 

“Oh,” Yang sounded bored. Qrow was barely able to contain the sigh of relief and was glad that he avoided fiddling nervously with the buttons on his shirt, lest he give himself away.

The patrol was easy to handle: Marrow was able to pin any stray Grimm in place, amplified by Jaune, which helped Yang come in and take them out. Qrow silently sent thanks that they were such a good team.

As much as it begrudged him to realize it, Clover  _ was _ a distraction. A huge one at that.  _ Ha _ . Qrow would hate to get caught off-guard by any Grimm, especially in front of the younger hunters. The shapeshifter was trying his best to avoid thinking of the other man when his scroll buzzed in his pocket. Checking to make sure that the Grimm had been eliminated first, he pulled it out a moment later.

**CE: Soooooo**

**CE: How’s the patrol?**

**CE: If it’s too cold, I’m sure I can think of something to warm you up ;)**

Qrow bit his lip, feeling a familiar tug in his groin. Something about Clover riled him up in an embarrassingly easy way.

**QB: mr ebi i happen to be on an extremely important patrol**

**CE: Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Branwen, why don’t I make it up to you later?**

_ Thirsty.  _ Qrow observed with a glimmer of satisfaction.

**QB: depends**

**QB: what did you have in mind**

**CE: Hm, let me think...mostly you and me in a hot shower with a lot of soap.**

**QB: clover**

**QB: water is** **_not_ ** **lubricant**

**QB: you know that right**

**QB: its important to me that you know that**

**CE: I thought you said we didn’t need lube.**

**QB: well okay we don’t NEED it but like**

**QB: its good to have it**

**QB: also i always feel like im about to slip and fall with shower sex**

_ Especially with my semblance. _

**CE: Okay, new plan: how about you and me in a dry, non-slippery bed?**

**QB: i think i can agree to those terms**

**CE: You sure? If you have any doubts, I can send you some photos that might help ;)**

“Too easy.” Qrow jolted, snapped out of his Clover-induced trance at Marrow’s voice.

**QB: later**

He sent the text with shaking fingers, glad for the privacy screen on his scroll.

“Tell me about it.” Yang snorted, wiping her right arm off. “Hey, you good Uncle Qrow? You look kind of--” Her brow furrowed. “--I don’t know, sweaty?”

“I’m fine.” Qrow replied, praying his voice didn’t crack. “Feeling a bit feverish. I’m sure it’s just this stupid Atlas temperature difference. I’m not used to it and my body freaked out a little.”

Yang chewed her lip pensively.

“Really, it’s nothing.” Qrow reassured her, guilt pricking at his stomach. “Don’t worry about it, firecracker. I’ll see someone just to make sure it’s nothing. My body just needs to get acclimated.”

“Okay.” Yang relaxed a little. She glanced over at Jaune and Marrow who were good-naturedly ribbing each other. “Anyway, how long before you think those two submit a relationship form to whatever goes for human resources around here?”

“Those two?” Qrow asked. He hadn’t been paying much attention to the duo, but seeing Jaune throw his arm around Marrow’s shoulders affectionately, he could see the care they had for each other more clearly.

“To think it all started with coffee.” Yang pondered under her breath, just loud enough for Qrow to hear as they drew closer. “Come on, guys.” She said in a louder tone as they hopped into the back of the transport truck. “I want to get this down by morning so I can be back with my girl.”

“Roger.” Jaune said with a secretive smile shot in Marrow’s direction. The faunus beamed back, his tail wagging.

_ How did I not realize this before? _ Qrow wondered; the glances and smiles they shot each other in the transport weren’t exactly covert.  _ Well, good for them _ .  _ Jaune deserves some happiness after...what happened at Beacon _ .  _ Now that I see it, they are kind of cute together. _ Going by the look he exchanged with Yang, his niece felt the same way about the two.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It was an easy-going late night patrol but by the time they got back, it was in that strange area between night and morning. Although Qrow had bluffed earlier about the temperature change, the cold in Atlas  _ did _ still take its toll on him. He rubbed his arms together with a huff after they’d all split up to go back to their respective rooms afterwards. The halls weren’t as cold as the outside, obviously, but they still fell short of the warm weather that Qrow preferred. As he walked back to his room, he pulled his scroll out of his pocket and shot a message Clover’s way.

**QB: if your offer still stands i'd LOVE a way to stay warm ;)**

He didn’t expect Clover to be awake and even wondered why he’d sent the message so early in the day when the three dots signaling typing appeared from Clover’s side.

**CE: Hang on.**

**CE: [attached one file]**

**QB: clover why the fuck are you awake**

**CE: I wake up early, sue me.**

Qrow rolled his eyes with affectionate huff. His thumb hovered over the file, but he barely restrained himself from opening it.  _ Once I’m out of the hallway and in my room. _ A familiar tingle started in his core and Qrow self-consciously pressed his legs together, hastening his pace. 

_ Finally _ . He sighed audibly when he reached the door before sliding his scroll a bit too quickly although the door still accepted the authorization, unlocking with a green light. Qrow fumbled with the doorknob until he felt the deadbolt swing into place before slipping out of his shoes and nearly collapsing onto his bed.

_ Let’s see what you’ve got soldier boy...as if I don’t know already. _ He eagerly clicked on the file and the image didn’t disappoint. The lighting was a bit dim but evidently Clover had used the flash to highlight his sizable length. A tanned hand guided it into frame. Qrow was still admiring the picture when an accompanying text arrived.

**CE: So...**

**CE: You feeling warmer now?**

**QB: much**

Qrow bit his lip as he sent the text. He  _ was _ feeling much warmer, the heat from his core spreading throughout his entire body. Normally, he would’ve reciprocated with a picture of his own but he was barely awake.  _ Ah, exhaustion, another  _ lovely _ symptom of withdrawal. _

**CE: Warmer enough to keep me company later?**

**QB: how much later**

**QB: im half asleep now**

**CE: Haha, later today.**

**CE: After you’ve gotten your rest.**

**QB: hit me up in a few hours**

**QB: im about to pass out now but id like to pay you a visit later ;)**

**CE: Looking forward to it.**

**CE: Sweet dreams Birdy :)**

Qrow felt a smile grace his face at the message. He closed his eyes and replayed the message in his head until sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember: even if you are a vagina owner, lubricant is still good to use
> 
> thank you for reading and please leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover and Qrow grow closer
> 
> Possible TW: brief allusion to an ED (only a few lines, nothing detailed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness, this was originally going to be split in two but I feel like I had two short chapters for the last couple so I ended up making this my longest chapter yet (almost 3500 words)
> 
> also: I very clearly write Qrow as trans and I'm specific with his genitals but with his top half, I leave that up to the reader since I feel that if I committed to have Qrow keeping his top half or changing, I might be excluding or bothering some other trans guys with their dysphoria and I personally go back and forth with things like that so I leave it as ambiguous as I can. What I don't make ambiguous in this: Qrow has a jelly blob because not every guy is gonna be a greek statue and I really do believe expecting that of every guy (whether cis or trans) is really unhealthy and damaging.

Qrow woke up with the late afternoon sun brushing over his face. He hissed slightly at the light in his eyes, turning over on his other side while fumbling blindly for his scroll to check any alerts he had.

_I swear if Jimmy sent me any ‘urgent’ updates--_ The shapeshifter pressed his finger against the sensor, unlocking it. A few messages awaited him. Some from his kids, which he opened first. The one from Yang was a picture of her and Blake, smiling brightly.

**YXL: Aren’t we the cutest? :D**

Yang was beaming brightly at the camera while Blake smiled softly, her feline ears fully visible. He liked the photo before moving on to the next message from his other niece.

**RR: UNCLE QROW**

**RR: PENNY SAID SHE NEVER HAD A WAFFLE**

**RR: CAN YOU BELIEVE**

**RR: I MUST MAKE HER ONE**

**RR: OSCAR SAID HE WILL TRY TO LOOK FOR A GOOD RECIPE BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY TIPS PLS SEND THEM**

**RR: MIGHT’VE GONE OVERBOARD WITH THE CAPS SORRY**

Qrow chuckled softly at the multiple texts.

**QB: im sure i can find something**

He moved onto the next message. It was from Jaune, somewhat similar to Yang’s earlier message. The blonde hunter was near Marrow, with the faunus sitting just a bit away; the smile that both sported mirrored each other.

**JA: me and marrow vibing**

**QB: nice**

_They make a good couple_ ... _if they are a couple yet._ Qrow reflected as he liked the photo. It had been sent to the group chat garnering quite a few likes. He scrolled to the next message, which was from Clover.

**CE: I’m going on patrol now, but you’re probably asleep.**

**CE: I mean, I hope so considering you were out all night.**

**CE: If you want some company later when you’re more awake though, I should be done with my duties by then.**

Humming, Qrow checked the timestamp; it was sent around noon.

**QB: just woke up**

Qrow nuzzled into the pillow sleepily. Unbidden, the thought of Clover lying next him, arm thrown around him, arose. _I shouldn't be thinking like that._ Qrow scolded himself, focusing instead on the empty space in the bed.

**CE: Hello sleepyhead.**

**CE: I'm stepping into the shower now. I'd invite you to join me, but I know how you feel about shower sex.**

**QB: true but I like to admire the view sometimes**

Qrow grinned, biting down on his finger with anticipation.

**CE: [attached one file]**

**CE: :)**

_...Wow._ The photo did not disappoint. Then again, Qrow imagined that Clover never did. Instead of a shot of only his cock, Clover had opted to take a full body nude in a mirror which showcased his body magnificently. The white walls of the room he was in--most like his bathroom as there was a shower behind him--emphasized his tan skin gorgeously. The brunette wore a smirk in the photo with one hand on the scroll and the other resting on his dick and making sure it was standing up straight for the photo. Qrow’s eyes rose from the erection Clover proudly sported in the picture to the defined abs before closing out the file.

The shapeshifter rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling as he rubbed his stomach self-consciously. Qrow had never quite been able to achieve the-- _Chiseled? Sculpted? Defined? All of the above?_ \--abs that Clover possessed. Sure, Qrow used to have less weight on his stomach when he’d been more active. After being stung by a certain scorpion faunus, he’d had to recuperate and, as expected, hadn’t been able to exercise or be as active.

Even at his height, Qrow had never really been akin to the image of a greek god that Clover seemed to be. Instead, he’d been stuck with his soft stomach. No one besides him had probably noticed, but it was something that Qrow was embarrassingly self-conscious about even though he’d never had any sort of complaints about his body before, only compliments from past partners.

Part of Qrow cursed his bad luck, part of him just wallowed quietly in the fact that no matter what he did, his body would stay the same. It wasn’t really obvious, at least not to other people, but there would always be a section of him that had trouble eating and blamed himself. _Ah, body dysphoria, my old friend; rivaled only by gender dysphoria._ A brief vibration from his scroll snapped the shapeshifter out of his thoughts.

**CE: Is that good for you or do you want another angle? ;)**

**QB: very very good**

**QB: wouldnt complain if u want to send more though**

**CE: How about we split the difference and you come over after? If you want to, that is.**

**QB: yes please**

**CE: I’ll message you back when I’m done.**

Qrow shut the scroll’s screen off with a _click_ before sitting and stretching. _I should probably shower too after last night’s patrol_. Qrow basked in the warmth of the evening sun’s rays on his skin for a brief moment before getting up and heading for his bathroom so that he could start his own shower.

\---------------------------------------

After Qrow's shower, he'd gotten out to find a message from Clover waiting. He failed to bite back an excited grin as he opened up his scroll to read it. 

**CE: Done with shower. Message me when you're on your way.**

He'd included his unit number and Qrow tugged on his clothes as quickly as he could before barreling out of the door. The shapeshifter took the elevator up to Clover's unit, not wanting to get sweaty from taking the stairs, and Qrow shook his leg impatiently as he waited for the lift to finally hit Clover's floor.

_Ding!_ The elevator loudly announced it had reached the 13th floor. 

**QB: almost there**

A couple moments later, he arrived at Clover's door and paused. _Should I knock or just message him I'm here?_ _Ugh, this is stupid; I'll just kno--_

The door swung open just as Qrow raised his fist to tap it.

“Hey,” Clover's teal eyes lit up when he met Qrow’s eyes. He wore a tank top-- _Does he own a shirt with sleeves? Not that I’m complaining_ \--that matched his eyes and a pair of dark jeans.

“Hey yourself.” Qrow smiled. _Ugh, could I be any cheesier?_ “So, are you gonna give me the grand tour?”

“Oh yeah, the tour of my huge mansion.” Clover joked. He motioned for Qrow to come in. When the smaller man crossed the threshold, the brunette shut the door behind him. “There's not really much here; kitchen’s on your right and living rooms on your left.” He put both of his hands on each of Qrow's shoulders to gently guide him. “To your right is the bathroom and left is the bedroom.” Clover tugged on Qrow, pulling him towards the bedroom.

“Oh, so I _don't_ get to see the bathroom?” Qrow teased as he let Clover guide him inside the room. It seemed relatively large, but possibly because there were only a few pieces of furniture; a bed, nightstand, dresser, and a mirror mounted on the wall. “You made it seem pretty unmissable earlier.”

“I can show it to you later.” Clover offered, nudging the door with his foot so that it nearly flew all the way shut. “But first, I think I still have to follow up on when I promised to take you apart slowly.”

A night sky watching them. Clover pressing his hardness against Qrow. Promises spoken and a hungry gleam in those sea-colored eyes. _Oh, I definitely remember when you said that._

“What are you waiting for, shamrock?” He purred.

“That.” Clover stepped forward to press their lips together before raising his hands to gently hold Qrow's face in his hands.

Qrow melted into the embrace as Clover moved one of his hands to run through the other man’s hair. The brunette backed Qrow up so that the smaller man’s back pressed into his dresser while Clover maintained contact with him. The taller of the two reluctantly pulled back just enough so he could focus on Qrow’s neck instead. Rather than leaving hickies, which Clover seemed to be especially fond of, he left light, feathery pecks as he trailed slowly down the column of the other man’s neck.

“Mn, Clover.” Qrow breathed, feeling a familiar throbbing in his lower half.

“Patience, little bird.” Clover chided. His hands ventured downwards to mess with the buttons on Qrow’s shirt. The shapeshifter stiffened at the touch, making Clover pause. “Are you okay? You want me to stop?”

“No, I want to keep going. I just--” Qrow fidgeted nervously, studying the floor. “I don’t...feel good about my top half.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know.” Clover breathed, moving his hands to settle on the smaller man’s hips instead. “Do you want to keep it on?”

“I’ve got a better idea.” Qrow offered. “What if you give me one of your shirts to wear during?”

“Middle drawer.” The brunette stepped back enough to give Qrow space to turn around and rifle through the dresser. “Pick your favorite.”

Qrow felt a satisfied smirk curl onto his face as he slid the drawer open. “You don’t have any of my colors,” He reflected ruefully, looking at the array of lighter colors. “But I suppose I’ll have to make do.”

“I have faith you’ll pull it off.” Clover smiled softly. “I’ll put out the lights in the hallway while you change, okay?”

Qrow gave the ace operative a parting kiss before Clover slid out of the room. He turned back to the drawer of shirts; some white, others green and a couple of blue ones. He considered a white shirt before choosing a teal v-neck--one nearly identical to the color Clover was wearing--and slipping it on. Although Clover and him were similar in height, the brunette was bulkier so the shirt fell mid-thigh on him. Qrow relished how large the shirt was on him, transforming the portion of his body it covered into a cloud of aquamarine cloth.

The creaking of a door announced Clover’s return. “Hey, birdie, I’m--” Qrow spun around to take in the scarlet blush gracing Clover’s face and his widened pupils. 

“You don’t like it?” He teased coyly.

“Never take it off.” Clover insisted softly. He shut the door behind him, eyes still fixed on Qrow wearing his shirt. He picked Qrow up by his hips so that the shapeshifter was half-way sitting on the top of the dresser. The brunette moved in for another kiss and Qrow happily obliged. He rested his hands on Clover's firm shoulders before trailing lower and tugging at it.

“Off,” The shapeshifter commanded.

“Sir, yes sir.” Clover lifted his shirt above his head and tossed it off to the side.

“Hm, I think I could get used to that.”

“Don't get ahead of yourself.” Clover reached for the fly on his pants when Qrow stopped him by placing his hand on top.

“Here, let me.” Qrow weaved around so that the brunette’s back was now against the dresser and he repositioned himself on his knees. Qrow could feel Clover's hardness straining against his hand and his hands shook slightly with excitement as he zipped down the fly. “Now who's going commando?”

“Yeah, I didn't realize doing it in jeans would be so uncomfort-- _ah_.” Clover broke off with a soft gasp as Qrow nuzzled against his cock. He weaved his fingers into the feathery strands of Qrow's hair. The shapeshifter kept contact with the tip, placing wet kisses and licking the slit hungrily.

“Tastes good.” Qrow said before he worked his way down the shaft.

“Mn, _you're_ good.” Clover murmured. Qrow hummed appreciatively against the brunette’s length as he rubbed his thighs together. The tiny movement didn't go unnoticed by Clover. “Oh, you liked that, huh?”

Qrow huffed in an effort to distract from the flush beginning to blossom across his nose and cheekbones. “...Maybe.”

“Awww,” Clover cooed. “Now I wanna show you just how good you look. Here, let me pick you up.” He leaned down to scoop Qrow up and shift their positions. Now, he was holding the smaller man up once more so that Clover faced the dresser as well as the mirror that hung just above it. The brunette moved a hand down to Qrow’s waistband and the smaller man wiggled his hips to dislodge the boxers he wore until they fell off. Clover kicked the jeans that were pooled at his feet aside so they joined the boxers. 

“Done with taking it slow?” Qrow teased.

“This _is_ slow compared to what we were doing earlier.” Clover retorted with a grin. “Can you reach into that top drawer to your left?” Qrow clawed at the drawer until it slid open.

“What do you want from--did you get lube after what I said earlier?”

“That and condoms. Hand me one and I’ll roll it on.” Once Clover had put the protection on, he made sure to slather a generous amount of lubricant over his length.

“I think that’s more than enough.” Qrow interjected with a playful tilt of his head. “You don’t wanna slip out.”

“My bad.” Clover pulled him closer before lifting the smaller of the two off and flipping him around so Qrow’s front was on top of the dresser and keeping a firm grip on his hips.

“ _Ah_ , it‘s fine.” Qrow choked out breathlessly.

“There it is.” The note of smug typically present in Clover’s tone had evolved into a full symphony.

“Hm?”

Clover’s hand wandered upwards to gently cup the side of Qrow’s face before tilting it up so that Qrow saw himself in the mirror in front of them. Pink dusted his face in the form of a blush and his bangs fell in his face messily.

“The look you get when you realize you’re about to get fucked.” Clover squeezed Qrow’s hip briefly with the hand he still had holding him. Qrow bit his lip, not trusting himself to speak without either stuttering or whimpering. “If you can believe it, you get even cuter.” Clover took the hand cupping Qrow’s face off to take his own cock in his hand and line himself with Qrow’s entrance. “Are you still doing okay?”

Qrow squirmed impatiently with a huff. “Yes, you fucking boy scout. Just put it in already.”

“Don’t ruin it by being bratty.” Clover baited him.

“Are you saying you don’t like it when I’m bratty?” Qrow said. He felt a faint glimmer of satisfaction that he managed to speak without stammering from how turned on he was.

“There’s a time and a place.”

“So, somewhere in public is the right time and place, going by the past few times we’ve-- _oh_!” Clover cut his sentence off with a firm thrust, filling Qrow up with his entire cock. If it hadn’t felt so good, Qrow would’ve been embarrassed by the volume of the moan he cried out. Clover ground his hips against the other man, letting out a moan rivaling Qrow’s own.

“Much better.” The brunette let out.

“Definitely done with slow.” Qrow gasped.

“Hey,” Clover brought his hand back to its previous place on Qrow’s face. “Keep watching yourself. I want you to see how perfect you look.” The next whimper that rose to the surface, Qrow failed to stifle. The shapeshifter could practically feel the hotshot attitude radiating from Clover as the brunette started a steady pace thrusting in and out of the other man’s front hole.

“Nn, what happens if I look away?” Qrow’s eyes glinted mischievously in the mirror.

“Why do I get the feeling--” Clover drawled with a deliberately sharp snap of his hips. “--that you’re trying to be bratty in order to get spanked?”

“Don’t know why you’d think that.” Qrow fluttered his eyelashes in mock innocence while reaching a hand behind him to grab Clover’s thigh and pull him closer.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m going to spank you.” Clover assured him confidently. He nearly laughed when Qrow’s eyebrows shot up and his pupils grew huge at the promise. “I just don’t know why you’re being bad when you’d so obviously rather be a _good boy_ instead.” At the mention of those two words, Qrow’s grip on Clover turned sharp, nails digging into the skin. “Yeah, I had a hunch.” A harsh slap on Qrow’s bottom made the other man yelp in pleasure, tightening around Clover. “Pay special attention to your face now.” He’d pulled out the dominant voice now.

Qrow blinked rapidly to refocus his eyes--he’d dazed out from how good Clover was making him feel--so that he could see what Clover saw. The pink flush was keeping a steady presence, splattered across his nose and cheeks. His eyes still sported the spaced-out submissive headspace look that being spanked put him into. Flushed, parted lips with a pink tongue lolling out tied it all together.

“Pretty bird.” Clover cooed. “Look how hot you look.” He increased his tempo rapidly, pulsing slightly at how they looked together in the reflection. “You ready to be a _really_ good boy and cum for me?”

“Mm-hmm.” Qrow nodded, not taking his eyes off himself. Clover hummed contentedly as he reached down to run his fingers over Qrow’s clit skilfully. 

“Come on, cum for me, my good boy.” He panted, feeling himself draw closer. “ _Ah_ , fuck you feel so tight around me like this.” The brunette grunted softly as his own climax came forward and he erupted into Qrow. The room was filled with soft moans as they both finished around each other. Afterwards, Clover felt Qrow go limp against him and he leaned on the dresser himself, feeling his legs shake from the intensity. Clover glanced in the mirror--his own teal eyes looking rather spaced out--and looked at Qrow, who wore a similar look of his own. “You still with me?”

“Mm-hmm.” Qrow replied. “But you’re carrying me over to the bed.”

“‘Kay.” Clover agreed, pulling out of the other man. He tugged the condom off and tossed it into the trashcan when a _clink_ stole his attention.

It was just one crack at first, in the top left, and then a dozen more fractures appeared in only a split second after that. Then, the loud shatter of the mirror breaking into countless pieces. After the noise stopped, Qrow uncovered his face to see the wreckage.

_Fuck_ . Qrow was frozen at the thousands of shards blinking back at him. _He’s going to kick me out and hate me, isn’t he? I guess it was only a matter of time before we went back to hating each other. It’s going to hurt, isn’t it?_ A snort derailed his train of thought, making Qrow’s head shoot up to see Clover’s shoulders shaking. _Is he...laughing?_

“I can’t believe that actually happened!” Clover was beginning to crack up but he cut himself off when he locked eyes with Qrow. “Oh, crap, you didn’t get any cuts from that, did you?” His expression morphed from amusement to concern.

Qrow felt his shoulders fall, the tension easing. “I don’t think so, I’m fine.”

“Here,” Clover picked him up easily. “I’ll check you over just to make sure.” He set the shapeshifter delicately on the edge of the bed so that he could look him over.

“It’s not a big deal.” Qrow mumbled as the ace operative examined him, starting with his face. “My aura would get anything anyway.”

“I’m still going to check.” Clover said, moving onto the other man’s neck. Evidently satisfied with the lack of injuries on his partner, Clover stepped back. “Lay down. I’ll clean up the mess.” Qrow normally would have protested, but although he’d enjoyed it thoroughly, the intimacy they’d just shared had drained his energy quite a bit.

“Are you gonna put on some boxers first?” He asked, sitting back on the bed. “ _You’ll_ be the one getting hurt if you don’t.”

“Guess I should.” Clover gingerly stepped over to the dresser and yanked out a pair of underwear to put on before he began to clean up. “There’s water on the nightstand if you get thirsty.”

“Thanks.” Qrow sighed, closing his eyes. He scooched under the covers and closed his eyes as the gentle clink of mirror shards being cleaned up continued until he was half-asleep. Silence and a moment later, the mattress dipping as Clover joined him.

“Sleepy?” The brunette asked, wrapping a gentle arm around the smaller of the two.

“After that? Definitely.” Qrow snuggled into the touch blissfully. Clover was like a heater and the shapeshifter placed his hand on top of the other man’s warm skin.

Clover reached over to click off the light on the nightstand before leaning back to his previous position of spooning Qrow. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Just this.” Qrow closed his eyes as Clover rested his head next to Qrow’s. The two of them lay peacefully before drifting into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qrow makes the ahegao face during sex pass it on and let's be honest it was only a matter of time before I added praise kink to this (it's been hard enough trying not to write d/ddy kink in this fic tbh)
> 
> one last thing: I heard that AO3 is no longer counting hits from guests/people not logged in. I'm not sure whether this is true or not, but if it is, it's really important to leave a kudos and/or comment if you can.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter.

Some of you may have noticed I have not been active in the RWBY/Fair Game community. I'll explain why.

There's a lot of big issues going on but a couple primary issues within the FNDM are that I feel that the main mlm pairing is being fetishized and many other mlm/nblm people feel the same way especially coupled in with the fact that the writers still have not said anything about their choice to kill off their only gay-coded man. I've seen a lot of people who aren't mlm/nblm brush this aside by saying the show is "still progressive" and a lot of them cite Bumbleby ("Oh wow, they're standing next to each other!!!!!! Wow!!!!") in which case I would respond with the fact it's been 8 flipping volumes and the closest people have gotten is the staff confirming Blake is bisexual OFF-FUCKNG-SCREEN. 

The wlw representation is very tentative, at best. The only lgbt characters that I am aware of are: Jaune's sister and sister-in-law who are side characters that barely make an appearance (They are well-written characters and wow! They aren't evil! Very cool! At the same time however, they are only in one or two episodes which makes them not exactly the paragon of LGBT rep), Ilia who was initially a villain and, to make matters worse and open a whole new can of worms is white-washed in Amity Arena, Blake who--again--is confirmed OFF-SCREEN to be bisexual. Some people try to point to Scarlet, who I don't remember having a single line in the show. Honestly, he could have but I would not have remembered as it's clearly minor and his only other appearance is in a book that not many people are aware of _and_ bought. The most we have gotten in terms of gay man representation has been in one page of the manga where he said/implied he wasn't into women. Again, hardly the paragon of LGBT representation.

In terms of transgender representation, to be fair, we do have May Marigold played by a transgender woman in Volume 7 (took them long enough, ha) which is nice. May has only been confirmed as transgender off-screen although in the interest of giving the staff the _absolute benefit of the doubt_ , this is something that cannot always be well-executed on-screen in terms of confirmation. The staff has also hinted May will have a more major role in Volume 8, but I won't be holding my breath as Roosterteeth as a company has a despicably awful history when it comes to their views on transgender people.

The writers _still_ have not addressed killing their only male gay-coded character; the only initial response was them saying they didn't want to "spoil" the end of Volume 7. Many hurt fans, including myself, waited until the end of the season and they still have not said anything, instead preferring to try and sweep it under the rug like a celebrity accused of misdemeanor. The fact that many people on the staff fetishize mlm themselves makes this hurt even more as I had gone a couple years without watching RWBY and had gotten back into watching it since I had heard that in Volume 7, there was _finally_ _**finally**_ a gay man. In reality, what we got was a gay- _ **coded**_ man dying on-screen in the most graphic way--even more graphic than a certain abuser who had groomed a character on the show--for torture porn.

Maybe, in the future, if things change and/or improve, I will come back and write more. In the meantime, the lack of fellow transgender people and nblm/mlm people is very discouraging for me, especially with so many of us feel like we have been pushed out, especially by other people who clearly draw inspiration from our works and when they write their own versions, do not credit us at all. I've been disconcerted and saddened with this for awhile but as I've seen more and more horrible things in the FNDM being condemned (even some people who write graphic un/der/age r*pe), as a person who has been groomed by multiple people as a minor and been fetishized by so many people that I feel like my existence has been reduced to existing solely to a category for porn, I could not stay silent any longer. I'm tired of seeing so much of Qrow's and Clover's promising dynamic reduced to talking about their "hot, sweaty, chiseled, ab-defined, 8-pack (DID I MENTION THEY HAVE ABS??????? HAHA HOW HAWT) cisgender bodies" having "hot gay sex". I have legitimately had a far better and more welcoming experience in the Voltron community and we all know what a shit-show that show turned out to be. Yet, people praise RWBY for how supposedly "progressive" it is for LGBT representation while my experience--and others whom I've spoken with--as a transgender gay autistic person have been less than welcoming. I'm tired and I'm done.

Those of you who have legitimately supported me, thank you.

We'll see what happens next, I suppose.

In the meantime, remember the fallen.

-Moss/Keith

**Author's Note:**

> If you're already frothing at the mouth and typing an angry comment, go ahead. I don't care anymore.


End file.
